Among the most popular services in modern mobile communication systems, are messaging services which allow mobile users to send messages with different content to communication partners using their mobile communication devices. One such messaging service is the SMS which allows transmitting text messages through the mobile communication system to a recipient. A further messaging service is the MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) which does not only allow the transmission of text messages but makes possible to include in the messages multimedia content, such as pictures as well as audio and/or video information.
The messaging services provided in mobile communication systems, particularly the SMS, have been proven to be uncomplicated way of communication for many users of mobile communications systems. However, some users regard the generation of the message and the editing of the text to be included therein to be difficult and cumbersome. To this also the fact makes a contribution that the keyboards of mobile communication device are often relatively small so that a user regards the text input as uncomfortable. This may lead to a reduced use of messaging service by the users of mobile communication systems.
In order to facilitate the generation of messages, a mobile communication device may provide various predefined messages for selection by the user. In particular, there may be predefined messages providing frequently used content, such as, for example, a request to the communication partner to call the sender of the message back or to suggest a time for a meeting with the sender of the message. A mobile communication device including similar functionality for sending predefined messages is particularly described in the international patent application WO 98/54846.
Furthermore, a mobile network operator may further improve the attractiveness of messaging services of his mobile communication system by offering special conditions for sending predefined messages to its subscribers. The mobile network operator may even wish to offer the transmission of such messages free of charge. For apply the special conditions to the transmission of the predefined message, the messages may be sent via a special routing server of the mobile communication system and/or may contain information which indicates that the message is to be transmitted under special conditions.
Like other services provided by the mobile network operator, the function for generating and sending the predefined messages may be implemented in a subscriber identity module card or in another user identification card that is inserted into the mobile communication device of the user and issued by the mobile network operator. In order to restrict the special conditions for the transmission of messages to the messages having the predefined content, the address of the special routing server or the other information included in the message may be stored in the user identification card in a secure way. Within a message, the address or information may be incorporated into a so-called header, which is usually not displayed when the message is presented to the user or to the receiver.
In the user identification card, a predefined message may be generated and sent automatically upon a selection of the message by the user. Here, a mobile network operator which offers the transmission of predefined messages under special conditions may restrict the possibility to modify the content of the predefined message for the user. In particular, the user may not be enabled to modify a predefined message before it is sent to the receiver or he may only be enabled to add text at predetermined positions. However, the user may wish to individualize the message for the receiver and/or the present situation beyond that.